


Outline Venom Fic

by Critique_Masochist



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Critique_Masochist/pseuds/Critique_Masochist
Summary: An outline to my venom fic.It's not done yet, idk why I'm posting this.I'm not going to make Eddie and Venom romantik so that's new to this fandom, I think.Some parts are missing... I shouldn't be posting this.Read only if you really like these characters out of context.Feedback is appreciated.





	Outline Venom Fic

Curiosity, it was Eddie Brock‘s biggest flaw. He would always get himself into trouble on a daily basis, risking everything for nothing but knowledge. Some would call him stupid for doing it while others admired his bravery, still both sides would agree that his articles were very informative. The entire comment section would always be full of people in disbelief asking him how in the world he got his hands on this information. His answer was always the same, curiosity. It was a blessing and a curse.  
Today his curiosity had made an old woman cry. He was just trying to help people, as usual. He was here to find out what happened to Naheed Baham, a promising med student that came to the US for a better education. He was known online for giving people free medical advice and he had gathered quite a following before he disappeared. The news had already covered it but Eddie wanted to uncover it. Quite a lot of people had gone missing in Naheed’s hometown, there was no way the boy had just gotten lost in the woods like the news claimed. 5 people plus Naheed were missing, all in the span of a few months. Eddie wanted to learn the truth but Naheed’s mother was of no help at all.  
“I’m really sorry Miss Baham.” He said.   
“He was such a good boy!” she sobbed, pressing his photo against her chest. “I don’t know anyone who would have wanted to harm him.”  
“I understand… did he have many friends?”  
“Lots! The police already questioned all of them though, they found absolutely nothing.” She hissed the last part.  
“What about co-workers? Did he work?”  
“Co-workers?” she said, surprised. As if she never even thought about it. “He didn’t work but he would go to an animal shelter every now and then. Is that important?”  
“It could be.” He said. Eddie knew that this was probably all the information he could get out of this woman. He had already made her cry once and if he hurt her emotions again he was afraid she might call the cops on him.   
“The police couldn’t do a thing.” She said. “Will you find him?”  
“I will try.” Eddie said. “Don’t give up hope.” That made her cry again and Eddie started to back away towards the door.  
“W-Wait. This is his hat. If you have a dog maybe it could help you…”  
“Sniff him out, huh? I have something like a dog… Thank you very much. Miss Baham, I will call you if I find anything.”  
“I will be waiting.”  
With determined steps Eddie headed back into his car. He started the engine as I painlessly dripped out of his skin and rested comfortably on his lap.  
“Calling me a dog is an improvement on ‘parasite’ I supposed.” I hissed. He was horrible at describing me. “Very strange that she cried over her missing larva. I didn’t know humans cared so much about the well-being of their young.”  
“They’re called babies, Venom.” Eddie sighed. “But yes, we care more than most animals.”  
“We don’t care at all. Larvae are just as dangerous as fully grown symbiotes, they’re just smaller. It’s usually best to just hide away from everyone.” That was how I had managed to survive. Since I was rather weak, almost any larva could have killed me. I really did not like larvae.  
“Speaking of hiding, that’s exactly what you’re not going to do tonight.” I chuckled. “Because we’re going to try and track his scent, alright?”  
“Yes.”  
The car was moving at a peaceful speed. I created two tiny hands out of my flesh and clawed myself to the window, pressing my face against the glass. My face was too small to see while we were driving at this speed, it would be fine. I looked out of the window as we passed trees and homes. We also passed a few food stands.  
“Eddie.”  
“Don’t feel like eating burgers.”  
I looked at him, annoyed. We were hungry- How was he not jumping at every chance of eating food?! There was food EVERYWHERE and yet we still only ate when we were practically starving, it was baffling. Back home I would have killed symbiotes for any of this stuff. Well… usually I would have waited for the other symbiotes to fight between each other and then I would have eaten the food. Oh, look, Chinese food. And we just drove past it. The amount of chances we past by on a daily basis always made me uneasy. What if all the shops closed because of some sick human holiday? What if the animal shelter was just miles away from any sort of restaurant? What if-  
Eddie’s hand touching me made me flinch. He would always pet me when I was visible but especially when I was acting uneasy. I leaned into his touch, away from the window and closed my eyes. It would be fine. Missing a chance to eat might have been deadly back home but this world was just really really different. It was fine.  
Some music started to play and I drifted off for a while. Music was a very foreign thing to me but I understood its purpose. It was supposed to distract you from the current state of things. Take you elsewhere for a short time, make you enjoy the current moment instead of dwell on the past or the future. I listened silently for a while.  
The shelter was a 30 minutes’ drive away. 30 minutes was a long time with our metabolism. I couldn’t help it any more.  
“Eddie.” I didn’t like distracting him from our goal but it was a necessary evil. “I’m starving.”  
Eddie sighed, it was difficult eating three times the normal calorie intake and still getting work done. It was even harder doing just that and not looking really fucking suspicious. Eddie drove towards the nearest food source, a donut shop. I instantly got excited. We got out of the car and inside. The sweet aroma of sugary goodness was in the air, is smelled like joy. I loved the smell.  
“Don’t make me buy chocolate.” Eddie said under his breath.  
I really enjoyed the strange chemical reaction chocolate triggered in Eddies brain. It was all fuzzy and fluffy and relatively enjoyable. Such feelings are difficult to resist.  
“Buy three of the chocolate ones.”  
He knew I would fight him to get what I want, he also knew I couldn’t win against him but that it would draw attention. Attention was bad but it was useful… for me. Attention was what Eddie loved but also hated, I never quite wrapped my head around it. If you like people talking about you, why wouldn’t you want people to talk about you?? We bought three chocolate donuts and completed the 10-donut set with a mixture of other flavours.  
“Why strawberry?” I asked, worried. “You hate strawberry.”  
“At this point, I’m starting to hate chocolate too.”  
“What? Hate chocolate??” I cackled, what a funny thought. “You can’t change your brain chemistry. If you hate something you always hate it, if you love something you’ll love it forever. I never really hated earth and I learned that I loved humans relatively quickly which made me want to stay. It made me want to live here forever. I never changed my mind on anything, it was all there from the start!” I explained, to make basic logic even more basic. Humans could be so stupid sometimes.  
Eddie got in the car, sighed and then ate the chocolate donut. I giggled in delight as his body did its magic. Except it didn’t. It did it’s normal, basic food processing magic but there was no love in it. No passion, it unsettled me deeply. What was wrong?? What changed, did I do something wrong? Did I eat something? Did I harm Eddie?? I didn’t understand, was he actually correct? What?? Nothing in MY brain ever changed. What kind of nonsense was this? I was actually baffled. We had to talk about this.  
“Eddie!” I whined. “Why isn’t your brain doing the thing!” I pawed his head with my claws.  
“SEE? I’ll go insane if I eat the same thing over and over! Can you stop making me do it now? I know what’s best for me! I don’t need your threats.”  
“This makes no sense. Explain.”  
“I mean, eating the same thing all the time is simply bad for you.”  
“Why?” I didn’t want to sound desperate but this endlessly confused me.  
“Uh, jeez. Because the human body needs minerals and vitamins and oils and our brain is hardwired to seek out different foods with different ingredients.” He explained, trying to keep his patience. I was silent, which made him continue. “I assume you don’t do that.”  
“No. I could eat human heads all- “  
“Venom, ew! I’m still eating.”  
“I’m sorry.” Eddie glared at me. He then grabbed a donut and I tried to stop him from this terrible demise. “No! Don’t do this to me!” I hissed. “Don’t do this to US!” my darkness flailed about, I was holding him back with two hands but he just took the donut with his other hand and I couldn’t stop him. I shrieked as he ate the foul food!   
It was delicious. I quickly soaked up the fuzzy chemicals. So nice. So fluffy. So happy.  
“Venom…” he sighed as I hummed and purred like some kind of animal. “…why can’t you just let me be.”  
“Oh, like YOU always know what’s best for you.” I mocked. He didn’t, I knew that for a fact. Eddie, was in fact, and idiot. He never seemed to understand our physical limits and abilities and for some reason he seemed to have difficulty expressing his human emotions to other humans who also have human emotions. I’ve heard, people learn that stuff when they are still in larva state, which makes me assume Eddie didn’t listen to what was taught to him back then. It was my job to make up for that. It was difficult, helping him with emotions that I knew nothing about… but I tried. I always tried. I deserved the fuzzy chemicals.  
“Right. So, according to your messed-up alien logic how do you feel about chocolate now?”  
I thought about it but I had no answer. Chocolate had betrayed me, chocolate used to be a trusted ally but now everything was different. The sweet beautiful cocoa plant had shattered my world view.  
“I still love it.” I decided. “I can’t not love it because that’s how I initially felt about it.”  
Eddie thought about it for a while. When he bit into the strawberry monstrosity once more, I couldn’t help but shriek in disgust.  
Eddie stuffed the last donut into his face and got back to driving. I sighed in relief, finally we had enough energy to last... well, a while. It was just constant alarm bells going off in my head, whenever we were low on energy. Eddie didn’t seem to care but to me it was life or death, always and every time. How my host even managed to survive his larva state with THAT attitude was beyond me but it seemed like there were a lot of things that I didn’t fully understand about humans. I mean, apparently, I don’t even understand the concept of chocolate. Hm… Chocolate… What a great and fascinating substance… I really loved it.  
I zoned out thinking about random food items until we arrived somewhere. Eddie looked around, checking if this was the right place. We were at an animal shelter.  
“Dogs…” I growled. Dogs did nothing but attack us. They were just like soldiers or policemen, attacking me on sight. I was on edge even as we got out of the car. Eddie strolled over to the shelter. He was very good at faking confidence, right now he was even fooling me. Inside the shelter there was a hospital smell mixed with… something I couldn’t identify. People were moving from room to room, very much like a hospital, however the staff was way to small. I almost ripped her face off when one of the staff suddenly started talking to us.  
“Oh! Hi, hello! How can I help you?” she had a cute accent and equally cute eyes. I really liked eyes. I liked ripping them out of their sockets and separating them from all of the other stuff that I didn’t like. I would like to make an eye collection one day. Just a whole lot of eyes. Just a beautiful pile of everything I like. I realized Eddie and the girl had started talking and I had no idea what about.  
“Well, actually two of our volunteers recently quit without stating a reason. Is that suspicious?”  
Eddie smiled, he had such a welcoming aura. “Can you give me their names?”  
“Why do you need their names?”  
“I’m trying to find out what happened to Naheed Baham.”  
Her eyes widened. “Do you think my volunteers would… oh no.”  
“I think they might know something.” Eddie explained.  
The cute eyed lady nodded and showed us to her office. She gave us files with names and pictures of the volunteers.   
“Look, I don’t usually give out information like this but… this is different. Um, if you need help with anything, anything at all, call me.” She gave Eddie her number. “My name is Casandra, by the way.”  
She smiled. She smiled a very sad smile. This woman seemed to care a lot about things that she shouldn’t care about. I decided I liked more about her than just her eyes.  
“Did you know Naheed?”  
“I know everyone around here.” That sad smile again. “It would kill me to see more of them leave or… go… missing. I just don’t want that to happen. I deeply care about my friends…” she waved to her right. “…and my other friends obviously.” Eddie raised an eyebrow. “The dogs. I meant the dogs!” she laughed, ashamed.   
“Heh, I see. Casandra, thank you so much for your help.”  
The two shook hands and we exited the office. I was glad that we managed to find somebody who might be useful later, in this new small town. And on our first day too, how lucky. I had just started to relax, thinking that things would be alright when our path was blocked by demons. Snarling, barking hounds. I hissed and got ready to strike out at anyone that dared to touch Eddie. Nobody would hurt my host today, NOT TODAY!  
EDDIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!  
I took control over his legs, colouring them completely black beneath his clothes, stopping him from getting any closer to the hellhounds.  
Dogs are dangerous.  
“It’s a corgi, venom!” Eddie reached out affectionately. These dogs were too tiny to hurt us, yet I was baffled when they didn’t even try! They just went right to acting playful and licking Eddie’s hands. It took all of my willpower to let them lick our hands. “Not all dogs are violent.”  
All dogs I know are.  
“Well, you don’t know many dogs.”  
I know A LOT OF dogs.  
Eddie was producing those happy chemicals again. I watched in horror as my host took pleasure in petting the larva of our enemy. The disgusting cute dogs were all over him, rubbing themselves against him. Where did they even come from?!! A small crowd had gathered around us, intensifying the tension. If I did something now, we would defiantly lose everyone’s trust. And yet- I HAD TO DO SOMETHING! I wanted Eddie to stop touching the small dogs but he just brushed me off. Did he really enjoy this or was he just happy to watch me suffer?? Why? Why was everything on this planet so weird? So, two faced? Why were these dogs still not attacking us??  
Eddie, please!  
I was begging at this point. Eddie finally noticed my suffering and let the dogs be collected by the staff after giving them all… ugh… a goodbye petting. We FINALLY left the shelter. The tension had left me exhausted.  
Eddie…  
“I left, didn’t I?”  
I was too tired to argue with him. We got back into the car and d  
X looked at us. She was a very muscular girl, she appeared to be much stronger than even Eddie. This probably made it a lot easier to carry around the large guitar case she had on her back, as well as the two rather heavy looking bags in her hands. I could see two milk cartons’ lazily sticking out ofb the bags as well as smell the scent of food that was radiating off of them. It smelled like food for the weekend.   
Everything about her was normal; her stance, the bags, her expression… until she saw us. When she realized what we were, her eyes widened. Her hands opened to cover her mouth, dropping the goods she was carrying. Her hands muffled her scream just a bit but it was still loud enough to get everybody’s attention.  
She’s going to bolt.  
X started running through the streets- I cursed our luck. Things would have been so much simpler if she simply ran through more deserted areas, like the woods right behind her but no, she just had to be smart. I covered Eddie under his clothes but not his face, not over his clothes. We were running through the streets, after all. The police would show up but if I hid, the military wouldn’t. X was increadibly fast, despite the guitar case and she would have easily outrunned Eddie… but not me.  
X jumped onto the street, making cars screech to a halt in order to avoid running her over. I jumped on the still-moving cars, burying my claws into them to hold my ground. Being on top of a car was still bloody dangerous but not as dangerous as running behind the girl, she was just causing massive havoc behind her! Cars crashing into light poles and each other to avoid her. I jumped from on car to another, trying to ignore the crashing noises that were happening behind me.   
I got the jump on X right as she finally managed to get to the other side of the road, she dodged and I fell hard. Eddie screamed as two of his ribs broke and moved into his right lung. I stopped them from penetrating and healed us as quickly as I could but it brought us to a halt. X looked back, maybe with pity but she was gone the next second. I wouldn’t lose her.  
We stopped only briefly and then got right back up. X was showing bystanders out of her way to move quicker but we were Venom, she would never be as fast as us. She realised she couldn’t escape us and threw herself into a building. We right behind her. She ran past some security and cried out which made our life a lot more difficult.  
“HE’S TRYING TO KILL ME!” she screeched.  
“I’m really not!” Eddie’s charm would only get him that far. I deflected the bullets that were shot at us by revealing our true nature. No more Eddie. No longer just human. Only… Venom. X let out a terrified scream and ran towards the elevator, leaving behind the very confused security guard. The guard had lowered his weapon and was staring at us, wide eyed. I used this opportunity to get out of the building and use a more… unconventional way up.   
I had no doubt she would move to the top of the building so I climbed the side of the building until we reached the top. The elevator doors opened to reveal the top floor, and us. X screamed and started pressing random buttons on the elevator.  
“No more running.”  
I tore out the elevator door and grabbed the girl. Just then, I noticed something curious. Right behind her was an empty guitar case. Oh. I looked at the girl in my hand as she swung a mighty flame thrower right towards my forehead. I squeaked and threw her against a wall. Her body made quite an impact but she seemed unaffected. She got back up.  
“I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE!” she looked dazed. “I WILL END YOU!”  
Flamethrowers were dangerous, holy shit were they dangerous, but they also had short range and were very hard to wield.   
She pulled the trigger on me and I felt the intensity of her flames, the terrifying heat radiating off of her attacks but despite their scariness, her attacks didn’t hurt me. I was too fast to get hit by a flamethrower. I jumped around, enjoying my new-found superiority over fire. Fear returned to her eyes as she realised I was playing with her, I couldn’t help but enjoy her reaction.   
I got very close to her and bit off her ponytail as a joke, she screeched in terror. Her fear returned me to reality. She wasn’t a toy, she was a person. Actually, she was the most frightened person I had ever seen in my entire life. She was petrified. I could literally see the fear glowing in her eyes and moving through her body at an erratic speed. Her hands were shaking, her face was morphing, it looked like she had completely lost her mind. He looked around, she held her head, she mumbled gibberish. She… seemed to remember something. Something that intensified her emotions.  
She was afraid. But she wasn’t afraid of me. It wasn’t me, who scared her like this. No, I knew. I knew it was someone else. Someone else but someone just like me. Someone who looked just like me. Another symbiote. I could feel it.   
She stepped back as I stepped forward. Her hair made her look even crazier than she already was. Her eyes were teary, her face was changing into strange alien expressions constantly. I had never seen such expressions. This was the end of the road. She screamed and hugged the flamethrower.  
“No more! I won’t let you…”  
“Calm down, I’m not here to hurt you.”  
“LIAR! You don’t CARE about humans! You really don’t!” she was laughing… or was she crying? “ALL you care about is those STUPID dogs! I’ve seen what you have done to the others. I saw the real you. I’ve seen YOU before. I’ll never let a monster like YOU do THAT to ANYONE EVER AGIN!”  
She was tearing at her hair, fumbling with something on her chest. A… a knife?  
She pulled out a small knife and stabbed the tank of the flame-  
Fire engulfed both of us the second she pulled the trigger. Terrible pain shot across every inch of my skin, stabbing, pulsing, growing pain. It was as if there was acid in my eyes, in my ears, in my mouth, everywhere! And it wasn’t just ME! I screamed out in horror.  
“EDDIE!!”  
Not Eddie, everything but Eddie, he was all I had!! I clawed through the flames, trying to fight it in a blind rage. I couldn’t tell where the flames began and where they ended because I was blind and weak and ON FIRE! I dropped to the floor and rolled in the burning hot ground until the floor had ripped every piece of skin I had off of my body. My flesh… it was coming apart. I had lost all feeling in my body. My lungs felt heavy and I stopped moving. I couldn’t tell if we were still on fire. I couldn’t tell if the ground was still burning us alive.  
I lay there motionless. Everything hurt. Everything was falling apart. Everything… we… were falling apart. Eddie. Did I… did I kill him? Did it finally happen? This was all my fault- why did I let it come to this? Why didn’t I just kill her the second she got out that hellish device?? I simply had no excuse. I tried to see, tried to find Eddie but everything was black. I couldn’t find him. I couldn’t FEEL him. I was lost. A darkness engulfed me.

I coughed myself awake. Eddie was applying burn cream to our wounds… well, his wounds. Cream wouldn’t do me much good.  
Eddie…  
“Venom! Are you alright?” I didn’t answer. “Um, I’m alright.”  
Good.  
If I was back home, that fire would have been the end of me. This amount of fire damage would kill even the strongest symbiote but I had something that those symbiotes didn’t. I had Eddie. I could cling to Eddie and his body would keep me warm and safe and give me the energy I needed to heal, hopefully. Eddie was never really good at having enough food in his system but I tried not to worry too much about him anymore. He was fine, as far as I could tell he hadn’t even suffered second degree burns. I had done an excellent job protecting him. Now it was time for me to heal. I could hear Eddie talking but I wasn’t sure what he was saying. If he was talking, he was probably talking to me. We were alone, after all… right? Alone at home… home? I tried to wake up. I tried really hard to make sense of what he was saying.  
“Will you just say something? Please? Are you alright?” he seemed afraid. Fear. A shiver went down my spine. I clung to eddies spine.  
Eddie…  
“Venom, are you alright?”  
I’m tired Eddie… Where are we?  
“I, uh, we’re at some hotel. Are you hungry?”  
I had no idea. Thinking made my brain ache and I was suffering enough already. I decided I had seen enough of today and went back to resting.  
I had strange visions in my sleep. Memories of the past melted together with my dreams. I saw symbionts that I liked, all dead of course. I saw the soft red one again… I had missed her. He was so kind and sharing. Kind ones died quickly. We were too many and food was too scares. The weak would become food when the strong became hungry. Kindness would lead to death, getting attached would lead to death, caring would lead to death… It was the law of nature. The weak would eventually die. How did I survive? I would find myself asking that question quite a lot. It was probably because I was the strongest of the weak. I was just strong enough to get away but not actually strong enough to protect anyone. Protecting… what a nice thought. What a nice fantasy. But that would never happen, I thought as I hid in my cave. I caught glimpses of the battles going on outside. Blurry, bloody battles. Symbiotes screeching and crying and sobbing before becoming one with the more powerful ones. Before being devoured. How nice it would be to fucking help them. But I couldn’t. It was always hard to sleep when there was screaming outside. It was even harder to sleep when I felt weak. I jolted awake when I saw a symbiotic arm reach into my cave.  
What just happened?!  
It was dark. I was in some kind of… the hotel room, right. Eddie. I relaxed when I noticed his warmth around me. He was sleeping despite my noisy awakening, I was glad to see that I didn’t wake him up but-   
Our stomach growled as I shivered. The lack of energy weakened me greatly, how was I supposed to heal under such circumstances? I sighed.  
Eddie…  
There was an awfully small amount left of me but I still managed to take control over his shoulders and shake him awake. Eddie blinked sleepily and looked around, puzzled. I felt terrible for having to wake him up over this but I was already in pain. As much as it hurt to see Eddie’s soft eyes forced open, I would feel so much better if we just ate something. I… really shouldn’t beat myself up over this… it’s not my fault he didn’t eat enough again.  
Eddie, I’m starving…  
Eddie didn’t complain at all, he just got up and headed to the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief, I couldn’t wait for the alarm bells and screams in my head to go away… it would all be over soon. Eddie grabbed some leftover pizza from a fridge that he must have ordered at some point. I didn’t even remember getting here so I wasn’t surprised that I didn’t remember the random phone call. Eddie sat down on the floor and stuffed enough pizza into his mouth to satisfy our hunger. I relished the feeling of new energy pulsing through me. I was finally able to think straight again and the screams had faded. Screams?   
Yes, that’s right… I had one of those nightmares again. I had those sometimes. Red… I saw her too. I wondered if I should tell Eddie, he would always make me feel better when I told him about my nightmares. I decided to wait until he finished eating. When I looked at how much of the pizza was left, a familiar annoyed feeling coursed through me. Eddie would NEVER eat the crusts. WHAT A WASTE! I silently judged him until he suddenly spoke up, he sounded serious.  
“I’m sorry about what happened.” Eddie mumbled. I wasn’t sure if this was about the crusts but I massaged his shoulders supportively. He was sitting on the kitchen floor with a single piece of pizza still in his hand. “I didn’t imagine things getting so much out of hand. I mean… that girl she…” he was speaking in almost whispers. He hugged his knees and buried his face in them. “…she died. Burned to death. And you almost died with her. You’ve been so quiet, you almost died back there, didn’t you? I almost got you killed. I’m so sorry!”  
I surfaced to see his expression. Shiny tears were rolling down his face, his eyes were filled with regret. It must have hurt, whatever I made him feel. I was never very good with words but I knew that and I had found other ways to express myself. I covered Eddie in a blanket of darkness and pulled him into a hug. I held him close as he shook. Eddie was fighting himself to stop the tears from flowing like a river, he was holding his moth and clutching me tightly, yet he couldn’t stop crying. He thought he hurt me, he thought he almost killed me, how could I have known that I would hurt him so much by protecting him? His shaking ceased, slowly. His tears stopped pouring but his grip on me only tightened. I didn’t move, despite my body’s pleas for rest. This wasn’t the time to move. Sometimes, when we were like this, I felt like I actually understood Eddie. It was rare, after all, that I was able to fully comprehend him despite his alien differences. With him shaking in my arms like this, covering, hiding from the thought of being alone… he had no idea how well I understood that. I rested my head on his neck.  
Find some new friends, Eddie.  
He couldn’t help but laugh. He probably felt embarrassed, I never understood that. I was closer to him than I had ever been to any other symbiote, that had to mean something, and yet he would hide his true self from me. He would hide when he felt vulnerable… as if I’d ever hurt him.  
Eddie, I’m tired.  
My grip on him loosened. Eddie held me tighter. I didn’t want to let go either but I was hurt. I simply had to rest.  
Eddie…   
He didn’t respond. I wish I could find the words to tell him that…  
I’ll be back.  
“I know.”  
I relaxed and dissolved into him. I felt so safe around Eddie… To be honest, I have never trusted anyone as much as I trusted Eddie. Red and the weaker symbiotes… yes, we relied on each other but I would trust them in the sense that I knew they wouldn’t be able to kill me. I trusted Eddie in the sense that I knew he would die for me.   
That was already strange enough but the even stranger part was… the feeling was mutual. I didn’t know if this was a common emotion for humans to feel but it was absolutely alien to me. Caring so much about someone made no sense. It wouldn’t help me survive, it had actually made my life a lot more difficult and yet it felt so right. So natural.   
It was all worth it for the feeling of not being alone. I didn’t want to face the world alone, not anymore and neither did he. We were perfect for each other.


End file.
